Ice Against ice
by BloodyShadow
Summary: if u like the original kagome, inuyasha pairings and other such stuff than this is not for you because the only original pairing that there is going to be sango miroku pairings . . . rate plz
1. intro

Hey, everyone hope u like my story. Well on with it then 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and C.O. 

Claimer: I Carry Rose F.M own Karorina and Kurisuchina Eterunaruderukunesusu and any other characters that may appear and are not part of Inu and C.O they are from now on copyrighted

****

Bold = a person talking to him or her self

*. . .*= A person is thinking to him or her self

". . ."= someone is talking aloud

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's mother sat in the living room reading a letter that she had gotten just minutes ago. She had finished reading it just as Kagome had got home. Fifteen year old Kagome walked into the house for her routinely visits to gather supplies. She walked into the living room and noticed her mother with a letter in her hand and her face teary eyed. *What's wrong with mom?*

"Kagome I need to talk to you about something, sit down".

"What's this all about mom?" 

Kagome's mother laid the letter down on the sofa. Mrs. Higurashi looked Kagome straight in the eye. Kagome looked back with her own dark brown eyes. She looked like her mother. Many people said so but those that knew her father also said that she looked a lot like him too. For example, Kagome did not share the same hair colour as her mother. She was told that it was like her fathers, raven colored. There were other similarities other than her hair, but she was too worried about her mom right now to think about them. 

She knew that when her mom looked the way she did right now that something had gone wrong. "Something really dreadful has happened," said Mrs. Higurashi with a dry mouth. 

* I knew it! She looks a lot worse than usual. I wonder what happened that's so terrible?*

"Well you never knew this but your father had an older sister. She lived in North America, but this letter that I just got says that she, her husband and their young son have just died in a horrific car crash" 

"Oh I'm so sorry mom," said Kagome rapidly. 

"Wait Kagome let me finish will you, she also has two daughters, and we are entrusted with their care." Mrs. Higurashi said this trying not to cry with a great effort. 

" So they weren't too badly hurt in the crash?"

"lucky for them, they weren't even in the car"

"Oh the poor little things, they must be all alone and scared,"

"Umm…actually one is the same age as you and the other is older. Kurisuchina 

is the one who is your age and Karorina is 17 now, at least I think so. So they're not that little "

"So they are going to live with us?" *YAY someone to drive me to the mall. Mean thoughts Kagome, mean. They have just lost their family* 

"Yea, Karorina is going to take the spare room and Kurisuchina is going to share your room." 

"But mom I'm not here a lot of the time, don't you think that they're going to wonder what's happening to me?"

"Don't worry about that Kagome. When they get here it will all get sorted out" 

"When are they getting here?" It seemed to just have struck her that there was going to be more girls in the house. 

"In about two days. Honey, I need you to stay here until they come here." 

"Yea mom I was planning to. I feel bad for them and all, and plus I would never want to miss 

them getting here." 

"Thanks Hun." 

While Mrs. Higurashi went into the kitchen, Kagome walked up to her room. It was one giant mess. **_Well that is what you get for not being here enough_**. **Hey I have a responsibility that is why I haven't been here. If Inuyasha would let me stay longer than just a day then I would clean my room more often and it wouldn't be this messy. I thought I told u to shut up last time you bothered me. _You did but that doesn't mean I listen_**. **Go away, will you I'm busy. _Fine, fine but I'll be back. Damned _conscience. **Kagome started to tackle the huge pile of clothing on the floor. She took the black dress that she had taken to the party last month and put it the closet. 

She had to promise Inuyasha that she was going to work extra hard at her training with the bow for her to get and extra day at home. It wasn't as if she needed extra time to train on the bow, she never missed her target these days. What she did need was training with the sword. Inuyasha wouldn't train her with the sword yet. He thought that she wasn't ready for it and had still yet to master the bow. She couldn't do anything about that because well when they were on shard hunts there was no one to help her train except Inuyasha. She would just have to wait until he thought that she was ready. 

Kagome kept on putting clothes in her closet. The pile was slowly shrinking. She had just removed her pink skirt from the pile when she noticed that her CDS were underneath it. She removed them. " I remember when I had time for music," said Kagome longingly "Oh my Brittney Spears CD I haven't seen this in ages." Kagome took the CD and put it in her CD player. "Opps I did it again!" the player boomed out. Kagome started to move to the beat of the music. Three hours later her room was sparkling. "Now what am I going to do until they get back?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome entertained herself for the rest of the two days with her friends. She went to see a movie with her friends. The Last Samurai wasn't her kind of movie. 

She had spent some time with her friends at the mall earlier today. It was night now around ten or eleven, and her mom had gone to the airport to go pick up Karorina and Kurisuchina. She couldn't wait to met them. They could share clothes, makeup, and music. The would talk about guys that they liked at school and girls that they didn't. Like the sisters that she would never have. Kagome sat there dreaming of all the stuff that they would together. 

It was around eleven thirty when the door bell rang. "oh they're here" Kagome prepped herself before she opened the door. When she opened the door she did not see her new sisters or mall drive what she saw was much different nothing like she thought she would see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A.N )I think u can call this a cliffhanger and trust me that's what I'm going for in every chapter plz criticize so that I can improve my skills but mind u that I haven't been writing as a usually do 


	2. i'm a what?

Ello people sorry for the first chapter being so short but think of as sort a intro 

Disclaimer: I know I don't know them and you know that I don't own them , so why do you keep on bugging me about it?

~~~~~~~~~

There in front of Kagome stood a tall, slim girl all in black and bright green. Black boots, black Slayer t-shirt, a long black jacket , and jet black hair with bright neon green ends. What really looked scary to Kagome was her black pants with a pure white skull and large snakes imprinted on them. Kagome also wasn't too fond of Karorina's spiked gloves either. Kurisuchina looked somewhat more normal than Karorina. Kurisuchina sported some tight blue jeans, a lose fitting sweater, sun glasses, but she just didn't have that same vibe that she thought she would. Karorina didn't look like what she had imagined. She had longed for the smart looking girl that would help her with her home work. 

"Umm… hi I'm Kagome" Kagome ushered them in. Mrs. Higurashi motioned then to sit down on the sofa. Which they did 

"I'm Kurisuchina and this is my sister … " Kurisuchina was interrupted by Karorina 

"The name's Karorina" Karorina said this not showing a single trace of emotion on her pale, almost white face. It was a rare occasion when she did show emotion. Maybe once or twice before. Only the few with a well trained eye could notice it then. It was hard for even her own sister to decipher what she was really feeling. 

Mrs. Higurashi game back form the kitchen, with two plates consisting of some rice, duck, and some vegetables. Along with two cans of coke. "would you like something to eat girls. Since airplane food isn't too appetizing" Karorina and Kurisuchina both shook their heads no. 

"We are not hungry, but it looks really good, thank you" said Kurisuchina

"Oh you must be tired I'll take your bags up to your rooms."

"No its ok we will take them, we just need you to show us where our rooms are please" 

"Alright then follow me" they walked up the stairs the turned a left pointed out the first door was Sota's (or however you spell her brothers name) room, but he was a friends house for the whole week and would be back in two days. This is where you will be sleeping, you'll be sharing a room with Kagome."

"Ok thanks" 

she set her bag on the new bed that had been place in the room, and started to unpack her pajamas. Kagome went to her dresser and got her own. 

Mrs. Higurashi and Karorina walk to the right and passed some more doors, she opened a closed door. The room was smaller than Kagome's but just the right size for Karorina. "I'm sorry it's a bit small" 

"oh no I'm fine, I like it"

"Ok well have a good night" Mrs. Higurashi said as she went off into her own room. 

Karorina sat on her bed and took out her one silk black pajamas. She pulled back the covers and went to bed. She fell asleep after an hour or so. she was a light sleeper and would wake at any sound, and she wished that who ever kept moving around would stop. It had been days since she had really slept well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karorina had woken up at five thirty, took a shower at around six, and was back on a chair reading a book at six thirty. By seven Kagome and her mother had awakened. She was halfway through the book when she heard a scream from her now awake sister. 

She ran at lighting speed and that was no lie. She was always faster than the other track kids but she was going lightly on them for her philosophy was to never show all you got. But this was her sister and well this scream was no scream of a wonderful surprise. 

Karorina pushed the door open and there stood her sister on the edge of her bed. Covers up to her chin and in the center of the room stood a dog like boy with ears and claws like a dog would have. He looked no older than herself. He was dressed in a red kimono with a sword on his left hand side . Untouched but still there and a danger to her sister. Karorina placed herself in between dog boy and Kurisuchina. "don't touch her"

" And who says I cant" said Inuyasha with a tone that sounded that did not like taking orders

"the person in front of you, and that is all you need to know" Inuyasha slightly moved a step forward and once again moving as fast a lighting Karorina had kicked him from behind. He was down on his knees. Inuyasha was caught off guard and wasn't expecting her to attack him. 

"Wench" Inuyasha jumped up and in the process of punching, he clawed Karorina's arm, cutting threw her black sweater. That was when Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome entered the scene. 

"Inuyasha" shouted Kagome

"hey ass hole that was new" Karorina landed a punch straight on his jaw. Kagome went straight to the aid of Inuyasha while Karorina made sure Kurisuchina was alright. 

"I didn't think that I would have to tell them this soon. Now is a god as time any," mumbled Mrs. Higurashi "Karorina, Kurisuchina follow me please." They left Kagome to tend to Inuyasha

~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn does that girl has one fierce kick. She kicked me for no reason too. What a bitch" Kagome didn't disagree 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yea of course why wouldn't I be? She did nothing to me," But indeed she did because 

he felt sore for much longer than when Kagome would "sit" him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Higurashi lead them to the living room. "Sit down girls"

Once again motioned for them to sit on the sofa. 

"Pardon m French back there " said Karorina still with no hint of an emotion. The fact was she didn't really care swearing was like a fifth language to her

"No its not about that. You probably wondering about the boy in Kagome's room" Kurisuchina nodded but Karorina was so intent on getting him away from her sister that she forgot to wonder who he even was. "That is Inuyasha he is a demon well a half demon in his case" Kurisuchina looked shocked while Karorina still wore her blank face but underneath she too was shocked. 

"Demons are like humans but they are stronger and have special abilities and in their true from they become animals in appearance and those who can not control the change also act like wild animals. There are many different kinds from phoenixes to toads. Almost all demons have a thirst for blood and so they kill it is the way that they survive if you do not defeat your opponent than he will defeat you. Some kill humans for fun but most only kill those that get in their way" 

"Is that all ? Now that I know what he is I wont attack him" 

"No I'm sure that your Mother never told you this but you two are demons your selves."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I had this chapter up before but there was so many typos that I found that I had to re upload it. So now I don't have to feel bad about the typos. Once again I needed with a cliffhanger Hehehe 


	3. And So It Begins

Hehehe another cliff hanger that will I leave you at. Anyway on with it once again. Review. Oh to all those people who read my story before, sorry but I had to re-upload because the next day when I read it I noticed a whole shit load of typos and yea I couldn't live with myself if I didn't correct them.

Disclaimer: If u look in the first chapter you'll find one so don't bug me about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're what?" said Kurisuchina as she stood up. 

"You're demons," Kagome's mother repeated.

"We can't be! Look no claws, or dog ears see," she said as she gestured to her ears.

"When you and your mother were sent to the future…" Mrs. Higurashi was interrupted

"Were what…sent to the future?" asked Karorina sceptically.

"Ok, maybe I should start from the beginning. Here's the fast version," Mrs. Higurashi said, sounding almost business like. Your mother is from Sengoku Jidai, as is your real father. The world in Sengoku Jidai was divided into the northern, eastern, southern, and western lands. Your mother was to be the next ruler of the Northern lands after your grandparents died, which they haven't yet, but are very close to doing so. Your father was to be ruler of the Eastern lands, when his parents died which has long since happened. Anyway, your parent's marriage was arranged, as a sort of peace treaty or alliance if you will. As in any arranged marriage there is always one who must learn to love the other. Your mother's younger brother and I found a way to the future and we ventured around. We came so often that we decided to move here and after we settled down, we started a family. Your mother visited here often, once even with you. Your father found it strange that she journeyed away from home so often and accused her of betraying their mating for a man in the future and took his mating mark away. He then banished her to the future since she was so fond of it there. Your mother was broken hearted. All this was kept very secret and covered up from the rest of society. They covered up by saying that she was killed. When she left, your father said that you two were still young and need a needed their mother. He would let you stay with her, but he was coming back for you two when the time is right. He has now remarried, that's the most recent news I've heard." 

"So what you're saying is that we're demons and we have to wait here for a man we don't even know?" asked Karorina, her mask never moving from her face. 

Kurisuchina was a bit angry that they were just hearing this now, as she knew that they were old enough to have heard the truth for some time now. She assumed that under her mask, Karorina was also a bit peeved. 

"Well yes and no. You are to go back to Sengoku Jidai and he will come to you there in his own time. He refused to come to this polluted noisy place to take you back."

"How do you suppose we are to go back, and how are we suppose to survive in Sengoku Jidai if we did manage to get there?" Karorina looked down while saying this and noticed that her arm was bleeding. She placed her hand on top of it to stop it from running down her arm. 

"Well this is where Kagome and Inuyasha come in. Some time ago, Kagome stumbled into the Bone Eaters Well. She found herself in Sengoku Jidai. The well was how her father went in through the eras. The simple version is that she freed Inuyasha from his imprisonment on a tree and also broke Shikon no Tama, which is a very powerful jewel. She now has to put back together, and that is no easy task because she must defeat demons that have found some of the scattered shards. The shards make the demons stronger, and harder to defeat. Anyhow, you will be traveling with them and along the way learn some fighting skills just like Kagome has." Mrs. Higurashi told the two girls.

"But wait, doesn't that mean that Kagome's a demon too?" asked a confused Kurisuchina.

"Yes she is. Like Inuyasha, she also has a parent that isn't a demon. I myself am a miko, but she does not know this yet, and you must keep all this information that I have just told you to yourselves," Mrs. Higurashi stated. 

"Excuse me you're a what?" asked Karorina with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm a miko. We have the abilities to heal, among others," she said. "Someone had the smarts to foresee that this tragedy might happen, and your weapons, which have been entrusted to my care." She gave them each what looked like a necklace with a small pedant looking like a small staff, and then vanished to somewhere else in the house while the two girls where mused over their new gifts. Karorina's necklace had a snake wrapped around the staff, along with pictures of a leaf, the wind, water, and a flame etched into it. Kurisuchina had a skull on the top of her staff, and as for pictures her were letters but in what seemed to be an ancient language "I wonder what these are for" she mumbled to herself. Mrs. Higurashi then came back into view with two swords, one in each hand. One would be amazed at how small she looked but how strong she really was. 

She handed the one with a sun engraved into the blade to Kurisuchina, and the one engraved with a crescent moon on the blade to Karorina. The hilts were beautifully made. Kurisuchina's sword had a golden sun in the middle, so bright that it almost looked like a jewel. Silver beams of light extended down from it, wrapping around the blade. Karorina's sword had a black rose in the middle. Directly about it was a crescent moon. One could see fifteen small stars engraved on each side of the moon, forming an arc. Unlike Kurisuchina's sword Karorina's reverse side was different. On the reverse side of the sword there were fazes of the moon in a circle. And within the circle there was a picture of the nine planets aligned. It looked as if they had been recently polished. 

"These are your swords. They were made and enchanted especially for you. You are the only ones who can release the sword's true power." Mrs. Higurashi explained. 

"Figures Karorina has a black rose on hers, the black rose has been her symbol since I can remember. What kind of powers? Does it have anything to do with the designs on them?!?" asked Kurisuchina with enthusiasm. 

"Their power is something that you will have to find out on your own. Just as you will have to find the abilities within you. Yes, those designs may have something to do with it but I'm not certain. I was told nothing of their gifts, just of their care. All I know is that is that Nigufutsu belongs to Karorina and Rigufutsu belongs to Kurisuchina."

"They have names?" asked Karorina; slightly amused that someone would name an inanimate object. 

"Yes most enchanted swords do," said Mrs. Higurashi with a smile.

*Wait so lets run over this again. We were demons we sent to the future. Now we get these swords and necklaces, and we have to find this guy that is supposedly our real father who we don't even know. And I also have to find my abilities from within too. Great -_-* Karorina said to her self with a mental sigh.

"What are these necklaces for then?" asked Kurisuchina.

"Those pendants, as I am sure you see, are staffs. They will grow to normal size when you need them too. There is a secret, or a key I guess you could say, that you need to discover for them to grow. You will find it in some way. It may come in a dream, or it may come to you when you are in danger and need help, or maybe even when you just touch it, I don't know. You'll have to figure it out for yourselves."

"One last question. If we are demons then where are our claws and stuff?" asked Kurisuchina.

"Ah, I can help you there. A spell was placed on you so that you would look more human-like. You should each have a semi circular scar on your left arm." Mrs. Higurashi said, pointing to the said arm. Kurisuchina pushed up her sweater sleeve, as did Karorina or at least what was left of hers. It was true that they both had a semi circular scar but they had never thought much of it. Both had figured it just a coincidence and brushed off any strange thoughts attached to it. "Now trace the line with your finger and say 'From new to old, reveal the truth as you've been told'. Try it in front of that mirror over there." she pointed to the large mirror in the corner of the room. The girls got off of the sofa and walked to the mirror. Then did as they were shown. They ran a finger down their scars, and voiced the words their aunt had. 

There in front of the mirror stood Kurisuchina with claws, large fangs, black hair with a slight bluish look to it, there were little black velvet ears on top of her head, a furry black tail, her were no longer blue, but a deep violet, and now the sign of the sun occupied her skin on her forehead. Then she squealed in delight. "I'm so kawaii!" 

Karorina still had her jet-black hair but now it was sliver at the ends instead of green. She also had 

fangs and claws, but unlike her sister instead of a tail she had grown black wings with silver ends like her hair, her eyes were silver but even thought they were beautiful they still gave no hint of expression on her face. Behind her long bangs one could now see the mark of a pentagram on her forehead 

"Wow you have wings. Lucky," Kurisuchina said while musing at them, a jealous pout on her face.

"Yea I noticed. How come we aren't the same kind of demon?" asked Karorina who had still not dropped her blank expression. 

"Well Kurisuchina takes after your mother who is a Neko-jin, a cat youkai, and you Karorina, take after your father who is a Uindo, a phoenix youkai." 

"Inuyasha would be an Inu youkai, am I right?" asked Kurisuchina.

"Yes," agreed Mrs. Higurashi. 

*Ok, one more run over. I came to from the past to the future, and now I have to go back. I 'm a Uindo youkai. Kuri-chan is a Neko-jin. We are royal because our parents are heirs to the Northern and Eastern lands. I have to travel with Kagome and the dog boy back to the past, so that I can find some dude that I don't even know. Meaning that I have to find the man that mother would never talk about. We have to find a way to work our swords and staffs. We can't tell anyone who we really are. Wonderful v_v! If I believed in God I would think that he doesn't like me much.* Karorina could feel a headache coming on. 

"Kagome will be leaving will be leaving this afternoon after she gets some clothes washed and some more ramen. So you'd better pack anything that you need, but only what you need. I'm sorry, I was hoping that you could stay longer, but I wasn't expecting Inuyasha to come for her so soon."

"It's ok, at least know we know a little of the truth." Kurisuchina added, hoping to cheer Mrs. Higurashi up. 

Kurisuchina went into the bedroom where she was to sleep. The only thing that she didn't like about it was the pink bed. Other than that it was almost the same as her old room, maybe a few different colours here and there. She got out a backpack, which she had been planning to take to school. *School? Oh kuso school! What am I going to do about that? …Wait it doesn't matter, I didn't register for one yet. Thank goodness. It won't matter if I'm a couple of months late, I can catch up. Karorina is lucky she got out of school a year early, too bad for her plans though, I guess you could consider this a trip, so maybe she isn't that bad off. Although I'm not that happy to be leaving the era that I've know for almost all of my life. I'm a little worried that I could get hurt from one of those demons. Especially if it has one of those Shikon shards Kagome's mom talked about. Ah well, I guess I have no choice but to meet my destiny head on.* 

Kurisuchina packed only what she really needed, which was some shampoo and conditioner, a hair brush, a sweater, two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, all the necessary toiletries (deodorant and such), and three mystery and more than enough science fiction books. She loved science fiction. It was nice not to be in reality all day long. *Going back to Sengoku Jidai is like a good sci-fi book. Hmmm… maybe I could write a story about going back in time. Sounds interesting…* At last minute she took a brand new notebook, and about five pencils and stuffed them into her backpack, along with a diary that she hadn't and probably never would use. 

Karorina went to her room to pack also. "Could this get any stranger?" she wondered aloud.

Karorina also packed a hairbrush, one of her baggy sweaters, two pairs of somewhat torn jeans, and three books- one mystery, one horror and one romance. Yeah she had to admit it, she sometimes liked to read it. The happy, sappy endings were something different from real life where most relationships ended up in the trash. There was no need for anything else. She could 

live with all she packed and still be satisfied. 

The girls had finished packing and met in the hall where they discussed what they had learned that day. "It seems too weird to be true, like a dream," said Kurisuchina.

"Yeah it does, but think of it this way, if it's a dream and we happen to die then you won't really be dead." Karorina said with a fake smile. One of the only times her mask moved was when she was talking to her sister, and even then that was on the occasion that she was being sarcastic and decided to show it .

"Karorina I really do hate your attempts to make a joke, you're just too morbid for it. For one thing you know that this isn't a dream, and the fact that we could get killed isn't too appealing you know."

" I can try can't I ?" 

They were down at the bottom of the stairs now. That was when Kagome came out of a room that they supposed was the laundry room with her bag on her back. 

"So your coming with us"

"Yes" said Karorina irritated yet surprised that Kagome whine or make any other sort of protest at this news. 

"Hope you don't mind" said Kurisuchina with a smile 

* Who really cares if she wants us or not we're going anyway* Thought Karorina in a mad mood. That headache was really getting to her. 

"No its ok we could use all the help we get to defeat Naraku"

"Who?" asked Kurisuchina in wonder.

"I'll tell you the story on him when we get there" The walked to the well house in silence. When they opened the door Inuyasha was there waiting. 

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"We are here, aren't we?" said Karorina still angry at Inuyasha for ruining her new sweater. 

"Right" Inuyasha said with feelings that weren't all that different 

"Ok we'll go two at a time, Kurisuchina you can go with Inuyasha since he and Karorina haven't had a good first impression of each other, and that leaves me to go with Karorina"

Inuyasha grabbed Kurisuchina and down they went. 

Kurisuchina was waiting to hit the bottom of the well, but it never came. Instead they were engulfed in swirls of shades of blue. It felt almost like she was under water, but it couldn't be because she could still breathe. Before she knew it she was at the bottom if the well *But I though…uh I'm confused how come we' re still here* 

"Get a move on or you'll become a pan cake" Kurisuchina looked at where Inuyasha's voice was coming from. We has already climbing up the well, she followed him. When she poked her head from the top she noticed that it was clean, something rare in her era. She then heard Kagome and Karorina coming from within the well. She hooked a leg over the edge and got out. Soon after Kagome followed along with Karorina. They were walking in silence on their way to the village. 

*well were here now is a good a time as any to ask her about this Naraku guy* thought Kurisuchina to her self. "So what's the deal with this Naraku dude?"

"We all got a story so why don't we wait till we meet up with the others."

"Others?" she asked with a wondering look.

"Yes you'll meet them soon" That was all that was said till they got to the village. 


	4. IMPORTANT REVISED

Ok I'm sorry but I will no longer be posting this story on fanfiction I have re vamped it and given it a site I would still like you to add your comments so please do ! Thank you for all who reviewed -

It seems that I can't give u a link so just e-mail and I'll give u the link ...

--------EDIT---------

Ok well I don't have the page up yet, but I do have the site. I wasn't planning on continuing this but I guess I could. I've been really lazy.. About 2 years lazy( yep start this thing when I was 14) ... but the link to what i have is in my profile so go for it


End file.
